Survival of the fittest
by ItsTotti
Summary: Princess/Ben Finn. The princess has just stepped out of her pampered life in the castle and tossed into a pit of flith and grime. Perhaps one of the flithiest and grimiest, Captain Finn takes it upon himself to iritate the Princess to the point of exhaustion. In this new world of dirt and hardships the Princess is unsure if she will survive. (Vaguely follows the story of fable 3)
1. Chapter 1

This story will vaguely follow the storyline of fable 3, so SPOILERS, incase you hadnt guessed. I wont be doing the speech exactly and may be a bit off on the facts. So a million apologies. Sorry if its bad, im trying to improve! Hope you enjoy anyway!

'How much farther?' The princess moaned, desperately trying to flick away the dirt that had fallen into her long blond hair.  
'Not much.' Walter replied patiently. He was used to the princess' demands and in a way he'd grown to love them, as he had grown to love her. Despite her almost bratty ways he had always known her to be a good person.  
'Im filthy Walter! What is this place that we are going to!? I do hope it's not just a hole in the ground!' The princess wailed as she dramatically flicked her fair hair behind her shoulder.  
Walter chuckled deeply but other than that didnt reply. The pair continued walking through the forest for a short while until they came upon a dilapidated fortress.  
'Is this it!?' The princess exclaimed dissapointedly. Walter smiled slightly and continued walking a short way before he was halted by a voice.  
'Stop! Be you men or be you hollow men?' The voice shouted nervously from somewhere above the duos' heads.  
'Are you blind boy?' Walter yelled back. Suddenly the gates of the fortress opened with a loud creaking sound, and the pair entered.  
'Walter!' A man with a large and rather fancy moustache exclaimed. The princess looked at the man with distaste.  
'Swift!' Walter replied merrily. They shook hands, large smiles plastered on each of their faces.  
'Is this who i think it is?' Swift asked exitedly as he looked to the princess. She gave him a polite smile and stepped forward to shake his hand.  
'Indeed! This is princess Rylie!' Walter announced proudly, puffing his chest out as he did so.  
'Pleasure to make your aquaintance.' Came a voice from behind the small group. A tall, muscular man with scruffy blond hair approached them. He looked directly at the princess, and when she turned around he took her hand, knelt down, and kissed it lightly.  
'Down boy...' Walter warned, glaring at the man protectively. The man stood and shook the golden hair from out of his eyes. He looked up at walter and smiled lopsidedly 'Wally! So good to see you again! You've grown old!'  
Walter rolled his eyes at the man. 'Why thank you Ben. But i should warn you, stay away from the Princess. She's not another skirt that you can chase without consequence.' Walter said sternly.  
'Oh there have been consequences!' Ben laughed to himself. 'Dont worry Wally! Im sure that i can restrain myself!'  
'I hope for your sake that you can boy.' Walter threatened. Ben didnt seem fazed, he just flashed him a smile and turned to leave.  
'Ben!' Swift called after him. Ben stopped in his tracks and turned to face the kind hearted general. 'Yes Swiftie?' He asked innocently.  
'Would you please show the Princess how to use the mortar?' Major Swift asked. Ben nodded and the princess shot Walter an unsure look. Walter did little to help the situation other than pat her on the back and whisper 'Good luck.'  
Princess Rylie followed Ben, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She was worried about using the mortar, after roading about how dangerous they were.  
'Meet Private Jammy. Luckiest sodd in the Swift brigade!' Ben said with a smile. Rylie looked at Jammy, who she noticed was covered in rather grotesque looking bandages.  
'Pleasure to meet you.' She said nervously, extending a hand. Jammy just laughed and looked down at his bandaged hand, and Rylie retracted her own.  
Ben spent the next few minutes explaining to Rylie how to use the mortar, when she thought she had it she took her position and gave the dashing man a questioning look.  
Ben shook his head and moved behind her. He placed his hands on her waist and moved her hands. Rylie felt herself blush at the close contact, she couldnt deny that Captain Ben Finn was quite an attracive man.  
Ben chuckled in her ear 'You're lucky! No woman has felt my touch in the last six months!' Rylie felt herself begin to blush again before she composed herself.  
She shook the hair from out of her face and turned to look into his ocean coloured blue eyes. She breathed heavily so that he could just feel the breeze and felt him take a sharp breath. She smiled to herself.  
'Then the men here must feel very lucky to have felt your touch.' She said sarcastically. Ben narrowed his eyes at her, surprised, but didnt move away.  
'Why yes, i suppose that you could say that.' He said as he leant in so that their mouths were near touching. They glared at each other menacingly for a moment before Ben quickly retracted.  
Rylie had to admit that she was surprised at how he had been unfazed by her. She usually found it so easy to intimidate men, perhaps she would have to try harder with this one.  
'Uh, guys...' Jammy trailed off awkwardly, unsure of exactly what had just happened. 'Load the mortar!' Ben demanded. 'And fire!'  
The princess took aim, looked away, and shot. 'Did i hit it?' She asked nervously. She never had been confident during combat.  
'Boy did you!' Ben exclaimed, shocked. Rylie turned to look over the forts wall and saw that she had hit her target dead on. She smiled proudly.  
'Lets see if you can do that again.' Ben challenged. She did the same as before, and when she turned to look she found the same results. Dead on target.  
Rylie took a step back from the mortar, placing her hands on her hips, and beamed at the two men proudly. When she looked at their faces she frowned. Not only were they not looking at her with admiration as she had hoped, but they were gawping at her now prominant breasts.  
She dashed forward and hit the two men lightly on their heads. 'What was that for?' Ben moaned as he rubbed his head. 'Staring at me like i'm a piece of meat! I'll have you know i'm a princess!' She stated angrily.  
She crossed her arms in an attempt to hide her rather large breasts. Jammy was still staring at them as he said 'Lets get something to eat.'  
Rylie looked over the wall and replied 'But theres one more!' At this Jammy snapped out of his trance and followed the princess' gaze.  
'I didnt set that one up...' He trailed off. Suddenly the scarecrow came to life, ripping away from the stick and growling menacingly.  
'Battle stations!' Ben yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

I flew to the mortar with speed i never knew i posessed, and began aiming and firing like i was posessed. Before long the hollow men were pounding at the door. Well at least they're polite.  
'Men! Down here!' I heard the captain yell from somewhere below us. 'Good luck.' Jammy said solemnly, i nodded and jumped off the wall.  
At first the sheer amounts of hollow men overwhelmed me. If it wasnt bad enough that they were angry undead there had to be so very many of them.  
I unsheathed my sword and felt my eyes pop out of their sockets. It was huge, and in all honestly i didnt trust myself with it. I had only ever used it briefly on hobbes, and was slightly concerned about how i would fare against the undead.  
A scarily large looking hollow man began to walk towards me, swinging its mace as it came. I swallowed down my fear, closed my eyes, and swung my sword. When i finally plucked up the courage to open my eyes i saw the hollow man lay on the floor, decapitated.  
I smiled before hearing a noise behind me. I whirled around to see 3 more creeping up on me. I inhaled deeply and began to attack the filthy things, fearing for my life, not just because of the undead, but because of the fact that i was swinging a sword.  
The battle raged on and i found myself tactfully dodging the creatures' weapons and shattering their bones with increasingly skilled blows. Somehow i found myself back to back with Captain Finn, fighting off a rather large group of hollow men.  
'So good to see you again princess!' He exclaimed merrily in between shots of his rifle. 'I do hope you are enjoying your stay!' He laughed, winking in my direction.  
After i surveyed my filthy surroundings and weighed up my current predicament i replied 'Oh yes, i'm having the time of my life!'  
With that i took down a large hollow man and Captain Finn let his eyes bulge. 'Remind me not to mess with you!' He shouted after shooting one in the head.  
'Dont mess with-' i began, but a loud roar from behind cut me off. I span around to see the biggest hollow man i'd ever seen climb out of a hole in the ground.  
'Simmons i specifically ordered you to stay dead!' Major Swift yelled from the other side of the fort.  
'I guess no-one follows orders anymore!' Ben said sarcastically. Then Simmons let out an even louder roar that shook the forts foundations.  
When i looked up i noticed that every single man was now lay in the floor out cold. I gulped and looked up at the huge hollow man who was already storming towards me.  
'I'm a princess for goodness sake! I shouldnt have to do anything for myself!' I yelled to no-one in particular.  
Simmons took a swing at me with his huge blades and narrowly missed. I quickly ran away and turned around to see, to my horror, more hollow men appearing around the dead lieutenant.  
If i had been anyone other than a princess i would have uttered a curse word at that point, but being a princess i just sighed and brushed my hair back.  
Somehow i managed to dance through the neverending crowds of undead until every last one was nothing more than a pile of bones on the ground. All that is, except Simmons.  
I was already feeling tired, and the shock at my ability to wield a sword had long since been forgotten. I wanted nothing more than for it to all be over.  
I yelled as i dodged Simmons' attacks, hoping to wake somone. No-one so much as stirred. I sighed. So i guess it really is just me.  
Readying myself, i leapt into the air and swung my sword at Simmons. I landed some heavy blows but after planting my feet firmly on the ground i was dissapointed to discover that he was still standing.  
I barely managed to dodge another of his attacks before i began to assault him again, putting every last ounce of energy i had into it.  
I was begining to lose all hope when Simmons began to stumble towards me. As he got closer i noticed that his bones were cracked and looked near done for. In one last effort i swung my sword at his chest and with a large crack his bones crumbled and he sank to the floor.  
I breathed a sigh of relief. No princess should have to go though that. I looked down to inspect the damage that the fighting had done to my attire and was pleased to noticed that, though filthy, it didnt have a single tear.  
Upon closer inspection i noticed a large patch of brown on my leg and moved to brush it off. As i did so i realised that the patch felt wet. I noticed that instead of brown dirt on my hand i had deep red blood.  
I looked beside me and saw Simmons' huge blade now embedded in the ground. Caught on the edge was a scarily large chunk of skin. My hand flew to my mouth and i felt a horrendous surge of pain in my arm.  
I turned my head to see that a chunk of my arm was missing and blood was pouring out of the hole that had been left behind. Funnily enough i was most scared about my clothes, they were far the beautiful and expensive to be ruined. And blood would surely do just that.  
I heard groands sounding from the centre of the fort and saw Ben Finn sleepily pull himself up. He looked confused as he looked around, then his eyes met mine. They then looked to the huge pile of bones before me and back to mine with a look of shock and awe in them.  
I smiled and winked at him as he had done to me earlier, determined not to be outcharmed. Then i slumped forwards and passed out.

When i awoke i was lay on what suspected was a stretcher. I guessed this because my usual bed was soft and bouncy whereas this surface was just plain uncomfortable.  
'Wakey wakey princess!' The cheeky captain teased.  
'I could've said the same to you except i was too busy saving everyones lives.' I replied as innocently as i could, looking up at him from under my eyelashes.  
'Rylie!' Walter yelled as he walked over 'Im so glad that you're awake! You had me worried for a moment there! Thats a rather large chunk of your arm you've managed to lose...'  
'Well i wouldnt have lost it if everyone hadnt decided to take a snooze at the most inconvenient time.' I replied snootily. Walted chuckled.  
'Well we're all very grateful that you were there to save us! So much so that Swift's agreed to be our allies!' Walter beamed.  
I quickly shot Ben a triumphant look, there was something rather satisfying about toying with him.  
'We leave for Bowerstone at noon. I'll gonand prepare. Be ready.' Walter said before he left.  
I decided to test out my arm, i flexed it gently, then tried putting a bit of weight on it. It seemed okay, most likely due to my hero healing abilities.  
I pulled myself up off the stretcher and found myself wobbling into Bens chest. 'Woah there! I know i'm irresistable and all but nows not the time!' Ben teased.  
I pulled back and glared at him. I didnt like to lose. 'Shouldnt you be thanking me?' I asked, raising an eyebrow and placing a hand expectantly on one hip.  
Bens eyes swept over my body and from the slight smile that crept onto his face i guessed he liked what he saw. I suddenly felt victorious again.  
'Alright.' He said, and his mouth curled up into a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him curiously but before anything else could happen he leant forward and planted his lips on my cheek.  
'What on EARTH are you doing captain!?' I yelled in the most outraged voice i could muster, as i felt my cheeks flush.  
'Why, thanking you.' He replied cooly, the smirk still on his face. All i could think to do was scowl at him, only this seemed to make him laugh.  
He was making me feel a fool so i span on my foot and dramatically stormed away, his laughter increasing as i exited. That boy really did know how to make my blood boil.  
I swiftly gathered my belongings and prepared to leave. Just as i was neatening my hair up Walter strode over to me and asked if i was ready to leave. I gave him a nod and apparantly that was sufficient to send him on his way.  
I heard someone approach me and i suspected it to be Walter returning to tell me he'd forgotten something. 'Walter i'll be righr with you.' I said as i moved a particularly iritating strand of hair.  
'What? Why it's me! Ben! How did you manage to confuse a grumpy old man like Wally with a charming young one like me?' Ben exclaimed in mock horror.  
I jumped and looked up to see said charming young man stood grinning before me. 'Wally says you're leaving.' He said.  
I nodded 'Yes, we are.' I suddenly felt small next to the captain, i hadnt noticed how tall and well built he was before.  
'Well i couldnt find Wally so i came to tell you that we're coming with you! Swiftie says we're ready to go! So you wont have to miss me!' He announced, still upholding his child-like grin.  
'Oh brilliant.' I sighed, unable to think of a witty yet flirtatious comeback, seeing as it had come to my attention that we were in a battle in which flirting was our ammunition.  
Ben winked at me again and sped away, laughing as he left. I rolled my eyes. As i did so i noticed Walter stood mere metres away, in front of the gate. There was no way Ben had been unable to find him. What on earth...  
Deciding that i was best to forget it, i walked over to Walter and gave him the news. Moments later Major Swift joined us and we swiftly abandoned the old fortress.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you 'guest' for your reviews, I'm really glad that you're enjoying it! Its kind of sad that some people actually derive pleasure from picking at silly things like capital I's. So thank you for your advice. Also, i understand what you mean about Captain Finn ;) Though i wonder what he'd be like to meet in real life...

Ben:

The woods were dark, damp and gloomy, and as i watched the princess i noticed that her mood reflected this. She had a permanant look of annoyance on her face and she was constantly complaining. Luckily, this was exactly what i expected, she is a princess after all.  
In a strange sort of way i envy her, she must have had it so easy, and i bet she's completely oblivious to those that didnt. People like me...  
Anyway. Despite the princess's bratty attitude i was glad that she was there. I hadnt seen a woman in so long, i was starting to wonder if they still existed. And now here was one of Albions finest, ready for picking. If only i could get Wally out of the way...  
'So, my dear princess,' I began, flashing her the most charming smile i could muster 'Are you enjoying our little walk?' I heard a few manlyish giggles from the surrounding men and felt the usual surge of pride it brought me.  
Princess Rylie huffed and turned to glare at me 'I would hardly call this walk little.' She said. Wow, talk about bratty. Either way, i wasnt going to pass up on a good meal, if you know what i mean?  
Unfazed, i ran my filthy hand through my hair, trying to catch her attention. Usually this move worked, but for some reason the princess seemed able to resist my powers of seduction.  
'Well at least you have me to keep you company all the way!' I beamed at her, hoping to set her off. There was something i enjoyed about seeing her get riled up.  
All she did though was roll her eyes. 'Oh the joys.' She sighed. The princess really was confusing me, how was she not in my bedrolls yet?  
'Oh yes! You get to see this every minute of every day!' I said, pointing to my face. Princess Rylie rolled her eyes and sped ahead a short way.  
As she walked i watched her ass sway. It was both cute and sexy at the same time, and looked very strong. Boy would i love to grab that thing as i...  
Woah boy. We're not there quite yet. Yet being the key word.  
As we marched through the woods i tried to come up with an infallible plan to get the princess into my bed, if only to see her angry little face when i told her i was leaving. Sadly, a strange thing happened. I, the marvelous Ben Finn, could not think of one.  
Nightfall came around pretty quick and i laid out my bedroll near the lads. We quickly got a fire going and we sat around it competing for its warmth.  
'So Ben!' Rory began, that mischievious glint in his eye 'Tell us about the princess!' I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
'Well, she's a princess.' I said plainly. The men looked at each other confused and i laughed for a moment.  
'Okay okay.' I said 'She's just what you'd expect from royalty. Spoilt, bratty, materialistic and dim. Doesnt even know which end of the sword to hold!'  
'But i thought she beat Simmons!' Matty chimed in. I shot him a murderous look. 'No, i did. SHE took the credit. Typical royalty.' I said, trying to sound miffed.  
I really enjoyed boasting to the lads, it was a real confidence boost. It was easy too, seeing as they believed every word i said. In this case though i did, other than the sword thing. But they didnt need to know that.  
The lads all tutted and congratulated me, all the while i had a pleased smile on my face. I heard an unusual rustle from somewhere in the woods and my head snapped round to look at it. Nothing there.  
'You okay Ben?' Roger asked. I nodded unsurely, apparantly no-one else had heard anything. I shook off the feeling that i was being watched and continued my stories happily.

Rylie:

'This place is a mess huh boy?' I said to Link, my dog, as we trudged through the forest. He let out a small whine of agreement and i smiled.  
I had always been close to him, closer than i had ever been to any human. Humans iritated me. From an early age i was expected to be a lady, and act proper all of the time, when all i really wanted to do was be a hero and go on adventures. Of course, around Link i could always be myself.  
I felt a sudden surge of adventure pass through me and i decided to do something crazy. Looking around, i noticed a rather large tree and couldnt helo but notice that it wouldnt be difficult to climb it.  
I looked at Link and together we sprinted towards the tree, i jumped up and quickly made my way to a large branch. I lay on it and looked down at Link, who was barking quietly below. I waved at him and winked.  
As i pretended to be on lookout i noticed a campfire nearby, and soon saw Captain Finn sat by it. As i concentrated on the site, the words began to drift to me on the wind.  
'Well, she's a princess.' I heard Ben say. I looked down at Link and raised an eyebrow. If dogs had eyebrows i'm sure that he would have raised one back at me.  
As the conversation went on i found myself desperately wanting to find the cocky captain and ram my bratty fist right up his-  
'But i'm a princess arent i boy? I have to be proper, dont i?' I said to Link. He seemed to frown at me and i hopped down. I managed to rather unceremoniously fall into a bush.  
As i shot up and tried to climb out of the bush i picked leaves from out of my beautiful hair. 'I bet i dont look proper now!' I laughed. Link looked as though he nodded and i smiled.  
'Lets go back to camp boy!' I whispered. We set off, running for camp, exhilirated smiles on our faces. I'd never felt more alive being out in the woods, though i missed the castle.  
I had never realised just how much i enjoyed bathing in warm water and eating in- date food. And most of all i missed my impeccable outfits and admiring my light locks of hair.  
As i approached camp i sadly brushed my fingertips through my hair, imagining holding a brush. Oh how i missed it.  
When i climbed into the bedroll and lay down i found myself thinking about Captain Finns description of me. I wasnt bratty at all! I just wanted what i was entitled to! And as for the sword, well he's lying. At least, i THOUGHT i was good at it. Maybe not.

Daybreak. Princess Rylie opened her eyes to see Link looming abover her expectantly. She groaned and slowly slid herself out of her bedroll. 'Morning boy.' She near whispered in her sleepy state. Link gave her an appreciative lick on the leg and she smiled.  
'Ah! Rylie! Glad to see you're finally awake!' Walter boomed as he approached. 'The rest of us have been up hours and we're ready to go, so hurry.'  
Rylie rolled her eyes at the large old man, since when had she been expected to hurry? Since she was forced to join this damn revolution thats when.  
She hurried to get ready before Walter returned, spending the longest time perfecting her hair. All the while Link prowled the area on lookout.  
Suddenly he let out a low growl and Rylie whirled around to see the dashing Captain emerging from the woods. 'Down boy.' She whispered softly, and he came to stand by her protectively.  
'Goodmorning Princess!' The Captain said with a smile 'You look immaculate as always!'  
Visions of last night flooded into Rylie's mind and she couldnt help but feel her blood boil. She narrowed her eyes at him and balled her fists, digging her heels into the ground in an attempt to stop herself from doing something she may come to regret later.  
'Good morning Captain.' She said through gritted teeth. Captain Finn's eyes wandered down her body appreciatively, but when he noticed her stance he took a step back.  
'Perhaps i should go. We're leaving soon anyway.' He said as he raised an eyebrow at the angry princess. She challenged him in raising her own.  
Suddenly seeing the lighter side of the situation, the Captain smiled and winked 'See you later!' He said in a sing song fashion as he dissapeared.  
When he was out of sight Ryle stomped her foot and found herself nearly cursing. It seems the men here had influenced her more than she realised.'That man...' She sighed as she ruffled Links long hair.  
'What man?' Walter asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Rylie span around to see him stood with both hands on his hips.  
'No man.' She replied innocently, composing herself. Walter eyes her suspiciously but said no more on the subject.  
'Are you ready?' He asked. She nodded quickly which only made him more suspicious.  
'Alright, let's go then.' Walter said. Rylie grabbed her things after dusting off the dirt disgustedly and followed him to find the other men.  
When they arrived at the front of the group Rylie noticed Captain Finn laughing with a group of men a small way away. Once again she felt the urge to punch the man, but knowing that it was unladylike to feel such things, she tried to forget him.  
Soon they set off for Bowerstone, and Rylie began to imagine what it would be like. In truth she had no idea. She had only ever heard of it from Eliott and the servants, but they made it sound like it was full of criminals, always being arrested or... Worse.  
When night began to fall they finally came across a large opening that emmited a foul smell. 'Bet you're looking forward to this!' The captains voice laughed as he suddenly appeared by the princess' side.  
'Very much so.' She spat 'Seeing as i'm so bratty and spoilt. Lets just hope there's nothing dangerous in here for fear i may injure myself with my sword.'  
With that she sashayed away, feeling Finns bulging eyes watch her as she walked. She smiled to herself wickedly, before being overwhelmed by the inhuman stench of the Bowerstone sewers.


End file.
